


Space Waffles Cafe: Waffles from out of this world!

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Kalluzeb drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Space family, Wafflr Shop, kalluzeb - Freeform, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Zeb had been the owner of ‘Space Waffles Cafe: Waffles from out of this world!’ for two years now and he had never had a customer quite like him before.





	Space Waffles Cafe: Waffles from out of this world!

Zeb had been the owner of _‘Space Waffles Cafe: Waffles from out of this world!’ _for two years now and he had never had a customer quite like him before.__

____

____

 

Usually, his customers were families like, his best friends Kanan and Hera and their two kids, or sometimes a gang of teenagers after school. It was very rare that they were adults. Especially adults by themselves. But this man had started coming in every few days for about two months now. And he was always alone.

 

However it was more than that. The few adults who did come, always ways looked like they just rolled out of bed. But this man looked anything but. He was always immaculately dressed in tight grey suit, with his blonde hair slicked back so that not one strand was out of place, and his mutton chops plucked to perfection with equal number of soft hairs on each side of his face.

 

He was also extremely handsome but that was beside the point.

 

Now Zeb wasn't in any position to judge a grown man for coming in just because he really liked waffles. There was a reason that he, also a grown man, opened up a waffle shop after all.

 

But that was the thing. The man never ordered waffles. He would order toast, crumpets or the fruit salad, but never waffles.

 

At first Zeb thought that maybe he was allergic to them, but then he realised that of he was he probably wouldn't be able to eat anything else from here in case it had come into contact with one of them. Not that the theory made much sense in the first place, since most of the other stuff he ordered contained the same ingredients as waffles did and why would he come into a waffle shop if he was allergic.

 

And it wasn't because he couldn't eat gluten or was a vegan since Zeb made waffles especially for those reason and he never ordered them either. Again not that the theory had much going for it in the first place since he had no problem eating gluten rich toast with butter.

 

It was driving Zeb crazy!

 

So one day he decided he was going to get to the bottom of it.

 

"Here." He said placing a plate of waffles in front of the man. "It's on the house. For being such a loyal customer."

 

The man looked up at his with warm golden eyes that seemed to contrast with his cold outward appearance. He looked at the plate as though contemplating something before gently pushing it back towards Zeb.

 

"Thank you, but I couldn't." He said politely.

 

"Nah I insist!" Zeb chuckled kindly, pushing the plate back towards him. There was a brief interlude as the man once again contemplated something. Zeb wished he knew what that something was. Seemingly coming to a decision, the man cut off a small corner of the waffle before somewhat reluctantly placing it in his mouth.

 

He was unable to hide the grimace as he swallowed.

 

"You don't like waffles?" Zeb said, unable to hide his disappointment.

 

The man shook his head remorsefully.

 

Well at least Zeb now knew why he never ordered any waffles. But that only made him even more confused.

 

“Then why do ya keep coming here?”

 

A deep blush started to creep up the man’s neck. Zeb watched in fascination as he stuttered to come up with a reason to why he kept coming here. His confusion grew for a moment as he couldn’t think of a reason why he would be blushing unless he-

 

Oh…

 

Oh!

 

A sly grin spread across his face that grew even bigger when he realised that it made the man’s blush travel even further up his body.

 

"Hey,” Zeb said, placing one hand against the table so that he could lean suggestively towards him. “I close up at six. Do ya wanna meet up here and we can go someplace to eat somethin' that ain’t waffles?"

 

Out of relief, as well as a sign of challenge the man leant back in his chair with arms folded across his chest as though suggesting that he wasn’t affected by Zeb’s leering despite the pink blush and flirtatious smirk saying otherwise.

 

"Yes. I would like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no idea wheee this au came from but here it is! My imagination is weird... Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
